Filling stations of the type including combinations of both full and self-service fuel dispensing pumps and underground storage tanks represent the most common and universally accepted systems for storing and dispensing fuel to customers. Unfortunately, such conventional filling stations pose a substantial risk to the environment when fuel leaks occur and also require expensive procedures to remedy fuel leaks, including removal and replacement of the underground storage tanks. These stations also typically require operation by at least two filling station attendants, with one attending to full service customers and the other to monitor the delivery and billing of fuel to self-service customers. Recent attempts to improve on these systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,186,381 and 4,901,748 to Fleischer et al. and Shotmeyer, respectively.
In particular, the '381 patent to Fleischer et al. discloses a gasoline station registration and control system. This system includes a fixed remote control unit operable for selectively activating a self-service pump and registering the amount of fuel delivered. A portable control unit for operating the fixed control unit and registering the amount of fuel delivered via two-way radio communication between the portable and fixed control units. This system facilitates attendant operation of one or more full-service fuel pumps while the attendant simultaneously controls the deliveries of fuel from a plurality of self-service fuel pumps and charges each self-service customer for the fuel delivered. Accordingly, the '381 patent discloses a system which provides a filling station attendant with control over a greater number of fuel-pumps. The '748 patent to Shotmeyer also disclose a filling station having an above-ground fuel storage tank for use in a type of filling station which utilizes a canopy over the refueling areas. This filling station eliminates the use of underground storage tanks, which can be environmentally deleterious when leaks occur and remain unnoticed for extended periods of time.
European Patent Publication No. 507690 A1 also discloses a prefabricated filling station having an above-ground fuel storage tank. This station is transportable and can be used to meet temporary increases in fuel demand caused by short-term events which attract large crowds of people and a concomitant large concentration of automobiles requiring fuel. This station can also be used as a permanent fixture when environmental conditions are such as to make the installation of conventional filling stations impractical, such as when the land is overburdened or scarce and expensive. Water, electricity and telephone connections are provided with this station to meet the conditions set by the suppliers of these utilities. A desk with console and computer are also provided to facilitate the monitoring of pump operation by an attendant. However, this station cannot be used without the presence of an on-site attendant or without hook-up connections to commercial utilities including power, telephone and water. Accordingly, use of this station at remote locations is logistically and economically infeasible.
Notwithstanding these systems for dispensing fuel which improve the environmental reliability of filling stations and efficiency of operation thereof by attendants, there still exists a need for a cost effective and environmentally safe method of dispensing fuel in remote locations, where the feasibility of attendant operation and monitoring or hook-up to utility suppliers is practically impossible.